


The Night Before Christmas

by thesoundofnat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Full Moon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey,” Sirius found himself saying as they finally made it into the passage under the Whomping Willow. “At least we’re together.”</p>
<p>Remus froze in his step, his head slowly turning to look at him. “That’s true.” They all pretended to not notice the way his voice broke off at the end.</p>
<p>(Or, It’s the night before Christmas and it’s also a full moon. To most people this wouldn’t matter, but it does to the Marauders.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! Find me on tumblr thesoundofnat.tumblr.com

The Hogwarts grounds were covered in fresh snow; making the whole place look like some sort of glistening palace. It got colder everyday, and Sirius was sure that he’d freeze to death before this winter passed, but he was pretty content nevertheless.

It was late night on Christmas Eve, and Sirius bet the whole castle was buzzing with excitement for the coming day, but for the Marauders things were currently a little different. First of all, neither of them were cuddled up in bed or warming their hands in front of the fire after spending almost the whole day out in the snow like the mature 16 year olds they were. Second of all, neither of them were excited. Not really. Not right now, at least.

They were making their way across the grounds; steering their steps toward the Whomping Willow, something they’d done countless of times, but never this miserably before. Remus in particular had been wearing a constant frown all week. Sirius couldn’t blame him. The life of a werewolf was an extremely unfair one.

When they all realized that this year’s Christmas would be during a full moon, neither of them hesitated in their decision to stay at school during the holidays. Remus had almost begged them not to; had told them to go have fun with their families. Sirius had only had to snort to get his point across, and James and Peter firmly said that they weren’t going to leave the two of them alone. Not for this. Remus hadn’t protested again, but Sirius was sure he had been silently beating himself up over it.

Sirius hadn’t left Moony alone during a full moon ever since he became an animagus. He wasn’t going to start now.

However, there was something about them being cold and drenched on Christmas that wasn’t as fun during the night as it was during the day. James had tried cracking jokes, Peter had fallen down dramatically one too many times, and Sirius had messed with Remus all the way from the castle to the tree, but nothing made their friend smile. No one could blame him, obviously, but it was all quite draining.

Usually they’d run around and actually have fun during the full moons; mostly to keep Moony’s mind off of it all. Tonight was just too sombre for that. Too sad.

“Hey,” Sirius found himself saying as they finally made it into the passage under the Whomping Willow. “At least we’re together.”

Remus froze in his step, his head slowly turning to look at him. “That’s true.” They all pretended to not notice the way his voice broke off at the end.

Their steps were a little lighter after that, and once they entered the Shrieking Shack Sirius reached out and yanked Remus into his embrace; holding him tightly until he hugged him back with just as much force. It didn’t take long for James and Peter to join in, and for a couple of minutes they all just held onto each other as if their lives depended on it. In some cases it probably did.

“Well,” Remus said as he finally pulled away. “It’s time.”

“Time to make Hogsmeade unsafe,” James said with a wicked grin.

Sirius rubbed his hands together. “You can’t say our night won’t be interesting.”

And finally - finally - the corners of Remus’ mouth twitched upwards.

Sirius pressed their foreheads together briefly just before turning into his animagus form. “Merry Christmas, Moony.”

“Merry Christmas, Pads.”

“You’re both gross.”

“Shut up, Prongs.”

With James’ and Peter’s laughter ringing in their ears, they all transformed into their second forms and the night before Christmas began.

It wasn’t the ideal party, but at least it wasn’t a nightmare.


End file.
